I'll Love You Forever
by Ellie717
Summary: A collection of James and Lily drabbles. In-Progress
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A collection of James and Lily drabbles. Mostly for when I have writer's block. Drabbles usually help me clear my head, and start fresh.**

**For those of you who are following/know me as an author, I've started another chapter fic! Hopefully the first chapter will be up soon, so look for that if ya want. **

**Also, I tried a different writing style for this drabble, so let me know if you like it or not. Thank you!**

Falling in love is a lot like getting hit with a truck. Maybe you see it coming, but you stand there, shocked, until it hits you. Maybe you see it coming and run out of the way as fast as possible. Maybe you were already running, running to get away from something else, and you run right in front of it. Or maybe, just maybe, you forget to look before you cross, you walk across the street, unaware of the truck zooming towards you. Maybe you only see it as it connects with your body, you have no time to think, no time to react, so you just fall. And as you're laying there on the ground, you think "What just happened?" until your brain catches up with your body and you know what happened. You know it's all your fault, that you should have looked, that you should have realized it was going to hit you.

Maybe, when you realize you're in love, you run. You run to find him, because you have to tell him, have to tell everyone, you just want to shout it to the world, "I'm in love!" Maybe, you run faster than you've ever run in your life, because you need to tell him quickly, before you explode, before you break apart with happiness, you just want to see the smile on his face when you tell him, "I love you!" Maybe, you run to make up for all the years you wasted, because you didn't know, didn't see it coming, didn't realize it was there all along, it just hadn't hit you yet.

Maybe, you shout it to him, don't care he's surrounded by friends, don't care he's at practice, you just have to tell him, "I love you!" Maybe he hears you, sees you, doesn't think it's real, he's waited so many years to hear you say those words to him. Maybe he doesn't look where he's going, crashes, falls to the ground. Maybe you're running again, you have to see if he's okay, oh god, he just has to be okay because you love him! Maybe you kneel beside him, shake him, shout his name. Maybe he opens his eyes, slowly, he touches your face to make sure your real, touches your face to make sure he didn't imagine it all. Maybe you smile at him, you say "I love you!", you watch as his face lights up, watch as he smiles back. Maybe you lean down to kiss him, he kisses you, you kiss each other, you're in love!

Yeah, falling in love is a lot like getting hit with a truck. Except, maybe a little more pleasant.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Another drabble!**

Contrary to popular belief, James Potter did not fall in love with Lily at first sight. Oh, no. He fell in love with her much later. Years later. Fifth year to be exact.

It was in the beginning of fourth year when he realized he _liked_ Lily. Of course, she loathed his very existence. But, he watched her from a distance the entire year.

In fifth year, he finally got up enough courage to ask her out. Something about Lily always made him nervous. She rejected him once, then twice, and by the third time, it was well known around the school that James Potter was in love with Lily Evans, while Lily Evans hated James Potter.

Although his feeling for Lily had evolved into something more than a childish crush, it was not quite love. That didn't come until the end of fifth year. It was the moment Snape called Lily a Mudblood. That's when he realized he loved her. That moment, he realized how fiercely he would protect her, how devoted he was to her, how far he was willing to go to make sure she was safe, how much he would do to make her happy.

That day was also the first time he realized he had no chance with her. At least, not the way he was acting. Lily yelled at him, called him arrogant and a bully, and for the first time, he knew she was right.

That summer, he changed. For her, he was less arrogant, he didn't bully, he became a role-model. It took time for her to become convinced he had really changed. When he was appointed Head Boy, she finally agreed to go out with him.

It wasn't an easy journey, but James knew. It was worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Another drabble!**

I saw James walk into the Great Hall with a determined look on his face. Somehow, I knew what was about to happen. I could see the small box he had in his closed fist. He strode over to Lily, who didn't notice him until he was directly behind her. He pulled her from her seat, and led her to the middle of the Great Hall. Though I couldn't hear her, I knew she was asking him what was going on. He ignored her, and stood on the nearest bench.

"Can I have everyone's attention, please?" he shouted. The Great Hall slowly grew silent, everyone's eyes on James.

He hopped off the bench, and walked back to Lily, who looked at him quizzically.

"Lily, you are the most amazing person I have ever met," he began, and I felt my breath leave me. "You are beautiful, and smart, and kind. I knew, the moment you first called me arrogant, that you were the one for me. You weren't like other girls; you were honest with me in a way that no one had ever been. You told me exactly what you thought of me, and I knew you always would. It's what made me fall for you.

"Now, we've been together for almost a year, and I couldn't be happier. I want to be with you. For the rest of my life, and whatever afterlife there may be, I want to be with you. So, Lily Evans," -he got down on one knee- "Will you marry me?"

Nobody dared to breathe as everyone waited to hear her response. Finally, she choked out a watery "yes". The entire Great Hall erupted in cheers as James and Lily shared a kiss. I chose that moment to get up, and practically run out of the Great Hall. I took a few shaky breaths as the realization sunk in. I had lost her. There was no hope, now. I didn't have a chance.

Suddenly, I was angry. Angry at myself, angry at James Potter, and angry at Lily. I set off, walking quickly to where I knew they would be. I found them, and sat down.

"Avery," I said, to get his attention. He turned to me.

"Snape?"

"Tell the Dark Lord I accept. I'll join the Death Eaters."

**More to come soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

It hits me from behind. I never even see it coming. All of a sudden, my world is turning black. Everything is foggy. People are shouting, at me, at something else, I don't know. They sound so far away, as if they are calling me from a distance. I try to focus on them, but my head is spinning. I don't know which way the ground is. I don't even know where I am. _Where am I? What happened to me? _ I can't remember. The world is all but gone now. One small word breaks through to my brain.

"Lily!" _Who is shouting that? _I recognize the voice, but I can't place who it belongs to. Someone important, I think. I try one more time to locate anything around me. There is nothing. No sound, no light, I feel nothing. My world is black, and there is nothing. Nothing...


End file.
